Snake Dragon with a Brave Heart
by xXxRi-ChanxXx
Summary: Harry changes over the summer break and the new Harry has alot of things to change. He is given a power and now has sto face life at hogwarts with it...if he goes at all. HPDM


Hullo! I'm back with a new fic…sorry 'bout not updating the others yet but some other stuff popped into my head and well I've been working on those instead ; Sorry. I'll try to update the others! Really I will! But please review this one so I know weather or not to continue! Oh and WARNING THIS WILL BE SLASH! HPDM…..that and I don't own anything.

/thoughts/

"Speaking"

Dragon under the Moon light

The Moon's silvery beams shone down on earth, lighting it up with an unearthly grace. One beam reached into a window of a very special young man. One Harry potter. The moon's soft touch lighted up part of the boys tan face while casting the rest in shadows. Harry was curled up in a ball resembling a small kitten. His hair which was sprawled out around him and for once… he was resting peacefully. The clock on the small side table read 11:50, 10 minutes till Harry's 16th birthday.

When he had been picked by the Dursley's and taken home things changed drastically. No more was he starved or made to do every chore that the horse like woman he was told to call Aunt could come up with. But things weren't totally easy or fair either. Harry had been given the responsibility of tending to the gardens and front and back lawns. He was to keep them perfect and was to make a garden that would win the garden award this year for Aunt Petunia. Harry took the job very seriously…if he didn't Vernon would beat him up a bit. His talent for gardening and creativity showed through this task. The front lawn was a brilliant dark green that never showed any weeds or unhealthy spots. The front bushes at the front were beautifully full and always had unique red and yellow flowers. In between the bushes was a green leafy plant. The leaves looked very much like small stars of different shades of green. His magic seemed to go through to the plants making them other worldly but so beautiful that his relatives didn't seem to mind too much. The plants glowed at night that would make any neighbor stare and try to steal the secret to growing such amazing plants but when asked Aunt Petunia simply held her head high and said she just had natural talent (when she did Harry would snort to himself). Along the white fence, which was always kept perfect by Harry, grew a light pink vine with pink flower petal type leaves that were lighter in the middle.

The back yard was even more wounderful. Again the grass was dark and lush and perfect. Harry had been given the job of choosing the plants but again his magic changed them to become unique and stunning. Beautiful trees grew form along one fence line and swirled into the middle. Different flowers grew between them and bushes were placed around. Natural stones were placed as a walk way the middle of the yard which was surrounded by trees. There a table and chairs sat for guest. Lanterns hung in the trees and at night would come alive when Harry blew into one. He magic radiated off of the gardens and they would keep him company as he stared at them from his window.

Not only was the garden Harry's responsibility but so was shopping for all his food and clothes. Vernon would give a small amount of money and Harry would go off to buy what he needed but he would always stop off at Gringotts to get more cash. It became a routine for Harry and so every Saturday Harry would get his small amount of money from his uncle and head out to Gringotts by the knight bus. When he reached the leaky caldron Harry would say hello to Tom and head out to the Alley. There his first stop was Gringotts (after a week the Goblins new to meet him with his money in Muggle pounds and galleons.) Harry would then head out to Diagon Alley and search around for anything he thought would be useful. Harry usually stopped at the book stores first where he would buy any books that seemed interesting. After that he would wander around before heading to Nocturne Alley. Harry kept his eyes sharp when he was there but he thought of it was a great place to look for darker things. Harry had grown very curious of the Dark arts and such magic. Along the dirty walk ways Harry found many stores that he became a regular to. Stores that sold books and weapons were his favorite. Harry had purchased many books and weapons there. All the books were of dark creatures and spells but there was one series that Harry had found that was different from any magic used today. It was a way of doing magic with out a wand but you still had to say the words. The spells were in an ancient language that took Harry quite a while to learn. The spells were ten times stronger and many could to be substituted by any spells they were taught or in books.

Harry had not only learned the ancient magic but had learned to fight with two different swords both of which used magic. One sword had a silver handle with a dark green jewel at the end that swirled with magic when active. The blade was black and made out of the strongest stone known. Another was a Kantana (Japanese sword). It was slightly curved and had an ancient spell of protection and speed written on it in plain sight. One could read the inscriptions if they knew the Japanese language. The blade was silver with a black wrapped handle. Harry had also purchased random other weapons that spiked his interest and had learned how to fight with his own body from a guy he met of the dusty streets. The man showed him the ancient ways (which are not Japanese by the way) and asked only to be remembered. Harry found if very weird but he trusted the man for some odd reason. Harry had become stronger than anyone would ever believe…even Dumbledore would not be able to know his true power. But Harry did and Harry knew that he could not tell many people of the powers he now possess.

After Harry spent some time with the Wizarding World he went off into muggle London and bought his food. He went to a Super Market that sold different types of food such as Japanese and Italian. Harry bought a range of different foods but Manly Japanese, Chinese and his own English. He loved Japanese soda! It came in so many cool flavors. Harry had also become addicted to Poky (a Japanese snack). After he finished getting his food he would shrink it in an alley and head out for a bit of his own shopping. Harry had total revamped his wardrobe. He now wore many dark colours and bright neon colours. He had got a lot of baggy pants with buckles and straps as well as random shirts of different types. Harry had become accustom to warring black eyeliner some times. Harry had also purchased many dressier cloths but he made sure they were still comfortable.

Harry had gotten a Discman as well and now had many CDs most of them were of classical and techno music though there was also some punk. Most of them were in different languages that Harry had learned over the summer. It seemed impossible for some on to learn so much in only two months but when you can't sleep very much and can't do much else you find a way.

Back to the present

Harry's eyes slowly opened and the one silver moon beam lit up his eyes. Harry groggily reached for his glasses and placed them on his tan nose. He looked at the clock and smiled lightly. / 10 minutes till my birthday/. Harry uncurled him self and stretched exposing his tan and hard stomach. He let out a small mew type noise and swung his feet over the bed. Harry's feet brushed lightly against the wood as he made his way to the window to stare out into the night and out to the all most full moon. / I wonder how Remus is doing/ The moon always made Harry think of Remus and he would always try to think about what he was doing. He missed the werewolf and wanted to see him again. Harry had received many letters from Remus but none from either Ron or Hermione and this worried him. He had sent letter to both but had received none in return. Harry sighed as he lent against the window frame his black silk pant and baggy black T fluttering in the slight breeze. Dark green eyes stared out at the moon and the young mans thoughts went out to his godfather. He missed Sirius terribly and he cried a lot for him but no matter what he did Sirius didn't answer. Harry new better than to mourn forever but he never could stop crying for his Godfather. / He was more like a Dog father/. Harry laughed lightly at his own joke. Harry turned his head to the clock and noticed 5 minutes had already passed. He sighed and picked up a silver flute that lay one the desk. He brought it to his mouth and hi fingers began to move. Harry's melody was enchanting and sad. He played very quietly as to no wake up his relatives but all the creatures heard it. Harry's melody lasted the remaining 5 minutes and just before the clock turned to 12 he saw the same man who had taught him how to read the ancient books out side the window. They made eye contact but Harry had no chance to call out to him a huge wave of pain washed over him. Harry fell to floor his arms wrapped around him. / What the hell is going on/

Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream as another wave washed over him. Harry's skin began to break as his bones and muscles restructured themselves. Harry's face became longer and his mouth larger as a row of pointed teeth grew through his gums. His body grew and lengthened and a tail grew from his lower back. Scales began to rip from his skin and Sliver horns ripped out from his skull as his hair turned into scales and attached themselves to his no long neck. Harry's eyes which had been shut because of the pain flew open and the pupil turned into a slit.

Harry now lay panting on the floor his body curled around hi whole room. Harry painfully lifted his head and stared at his now scaly body. / I'm a fucking Dragon/ It was true Harry was now curled around his room. He had black scales with a green one here and there that were covered in blood. Black wings stuck out of his back and hung limply covered in blood. At the end of tail Harry had a diamond shaped part of skin that seemed to be very flexible. / Bloody hell! What the fuck his going on/

All of a sudden Harry heard a voice drafting from through the window. "I taught you the ways of the dragon and now they have chosen you to give there powers to. Use it well young on I will be watching you." Harry used is neck to stick his head out the window slightly and saw the old man he knew disappear in a cloud of feathers. /Dam him. He always did disappear/

Harry took and deep breath and again looked himself over. /Why me/


End file.
